Seven Flowers Bloom
by PANDAdumplingTHING
Summary: (a re-write includes the Seven crimes and punshiments ser) There lived 5 different kingdoms; Jakoku, Beelzenia, Asmodean, Elphegort and Levianta. They lived under the King of Lucifenia, King Aaron. At his side stood 12 fearful knights, known for their frightful fighting skills and amazing assassination skills. The knights protected the 6 kingdoms from harm and evil, until one night
1. Characters

Characters-

Karma-Awkward, Clumsy, childish but mature, confused easily yet knows a lot of information, big heart, can seem a bit cold the first time but afterwards she's all of that

Weapon- falchion

Short straight layered hair, Purple eyes

Power- Earthbending

Apollo- A bit cold/ distant at certain times, friendly, intellectual, goofy, Has a big heart for certain people, protective

Weapon-deadly broadsword, but with a thinner tip

Dark purple hair, long bangs, lavender eyes

Power- Energy Manipulation

Stella- Seems a bit cold towards other, but certain people make her smile, very competitive, very intelligent

Weapon-daggers

Long curly pink hair, Gold eyes

Power- Mental State

Jason- Caring, Does a lot for people he cares for, LOVES STELLA WITH ALL HIS HEART, HURT STELLA YOU DEAD, goofy

Weapon-Bolas

Brown straight hair, a bit long, red eyes

Power- Telepath

Hero- Tough, does not give a fuck bout what you think, Will punch you if she wants, pretty cuddly (only at certain times), Big sister

Weapon-Staff-Sharp end to cut with, and a blunt end for smacking, with a grip in the place to balance it

Long straight black hair, yellow eyes

Power- Plant Growth

Osborn- Macho Man, very social, muscle version of winnie the pooh in some ways, has a very big heart, can't hurt animals at all

Weapon- Sokka's Boomerang (pretty much)

Maroon, messy bed kinda, yellow eyes,

Power- Dreamwalker

Dawn- Leader of the pack, with a pinch of goofball, but romantic lover, and small drops of emotional

Weapon-hand-a-half sword

Short straight red hair, Green eyes

Power- Future Seer

Heaven- MOM of everyone, Makes sure everyone is "alive", very cute, Highly intelligent, NEVER EVER EVER MAKE HER MAD (nor has anyone seen her mad before), CARING SO CARING IT HURTS SOMETIMES

Weapon-herbalist-with a little poison dart blowgun, Blacksmith

Middle of back length blonde curly hair, Bright red eyes

Power- Empath

Destiny- FOOD, Funny very funny, pretty tough, with big spoon of child, good kid very good kid, just a sprinkle of stubborn

Weapon-lil bomb-things, like flash/smoke/gas/stink bombs

Blue-Purple gradient, curly hair, Navy blue eyes

Power- Waterbending

Luna- Very graceful, seems like a princess, intelligent indeed, doesn't like being left out too often, very sensitive (whenever upset)

Weapon-whip thing (like Lucy's (fairy tail) but has metal spikes at the very end

Long curly black hair, Pink eyes

Power- Airbending

Crystal-Shy very shy, Teases Karma A LOT, very intelligent, listens to people very well, does not like to talk about her own love but others "YES YES PLEASE TELL ME MORE", caring, NICE HELLA NICE

Weapon-throwing knives,Embedded with crystals at the hilt

Long semi-curly hair, Teal eyes

Power- Lightbending

Hyperion- Makes lots of snarky comments, does not lie, seems like a douche but actually is caring, sleepy or hungry most of the time, intelligent

Weapon-spear, but the head can expand and dig into the thing it pierced (barbed)

'Blonde, side wavy hair, Brown eyes

Power- Firebending

Animal partners

-Karma- Kurama ( 9 tailed fox (Boy)

Apollo- Ookami (Wolf (Boy)

Stella- Karnich (Crane (Boy)

Jason- Valin (Gorilla)

-Hero-Tigre (Blue tiger (Girl)

-Osborn-Benno (Bear (Boy)

Dawn-Leo (Lion (Girl)

-Heaven- Adrana (Rainbow bird (Girl)

-Destiny- Merle & Raven (Crows (Girl & Boy)

-Luna-Hansini (Swan (Girl)

-Crystal-Amaryllis (Owl (Girl)

-Hyperion- Conleth (Phoenix (Boy)


	2. Chapter One: Time

Chapter One: Time

"Karma hurry we're going to be late" Steps and sound of objects falling over could be heard from outside the door.

"Karma?" Stella opened the door only to see Karma on the ground. Karma sat up with a smile, holding something in her arms.

"One second" Karma walked quickly towards the corner of the room. Placing the fox on pillow, she walked away slowly her back facing Stella.

"STELLA!" Stella jumped at the sound of her name being called. Karma looked towards the pillow, the fox was gone.

"Really, Jason?" Jason made a face of confusion, Stella only sighed. Karma jumped onto her bed, there on the bed laid a dead body.

"What I just saw you and wanted to say that you look really pretty" Jason rubbed the back of his head, with a goofy smile. Stella smiled a bit, kissing Jason on the cheek.

"You're still on duty?" Jason was still wearing his armor, Jason nodded sadly. (HEHEHEHEH HE SAID DUTY)

"Please come out, why are you so hyper tonight?" Karma yelled from her bed, sitting up looking out the balcony. Jason and Stella walked into the room hovering over Karma.

"Karma, did you let this little guy out again?" Karma fell backwards onto the bed glancing at the door. The small fox jumped from their arms onto her chest.

"Not on purpose he's hyper for some reason" Karma held the fox in her arms playing with its tummy.

"I need you to stay here a bit okay? It won't be too long" the fox laid on the pillow, its white nine tails covering its body.

"Apollo you're still on duty as well?" Karma pulled the two love birds out of her room closing the door behind her. Apollo looked her up and down, Karma (with Stella helping her) fixing up her dress.

"Sadly I am on duty" Apollo sighed a bit, Karma smiled at him walking towards him. Apollo leaned down a bit to reach her height.

"That's okay, you'll still be around" Karma poked his cheek making him smile. Karma walked towards Stella, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Well what do you think boys?" Stella grabbed Karma by the waist posing; Karma sneaked her arm around Stella's shoulders winking.

(This part is just a dress description, skip if you think it's boring) Stella's sky blue dress, sleeves off both shoulders, attached by "lace", skirt full but with draped layers of sheer blue fabric with dark blue hemming over the main part of the skirt, silver embroidery/design. Karma's off the shoulder dress, tightly fitted sleeve ending in a "glove" with the loop around the middle finger. Shoulders down, a shimmery veil, which goes to the waist, very light lavender, a slit on the side with the sleeve, going all the way through the length of the veil. The icy blue corset edged in a darker blue lace. (Start reading here again ~~)

"Beautiful" Both boys started at them with countless expressions. Making the girls laugh before turning around walking away from the boys.

"We'll see you guys around" Karma yelled from a distance, the boys shook their heads walking after the girls.

"Where could the others be?" Karma looked around the great hall for the rest of the girls, only to see other people from other kingdoms and countries.

"OW" Stella smacked her on the back of her head. Karma rubbed the back of her head pouting a bit from the pain.

"You should have hurried up woman!" Stella yelled lightly at Karma, who was apologizing a bit, until someone had kicked her butt.

"Ow" Karma had her hands on her butt turning around to see a girl

(This part is just a dress description, skip if you think it's boring) with orange dress, a corset open, lace on the arms, going nearly up to her neck, the skirt is full but very flow, like a waterfall, it's ruffled as well, the fabric is bunched up into little "pillows" with gold beads marking out the corners of the pillows. Another standing next to her wearing a dress a bit crumpled with beads covering the skirt, with half of a bubble sleeve on each shoulder, the crumpled part a dark blue while the middle was pure white layered with midnight blue lace. (Start reading here again ~~)

"HERO, DESTINY" Karma jumped into Destiny's arms, Destiny hugging her back. Stella and Hero laughed at the two of them.

"I'm so sorry my wife for I have been away for so long" Destiny bows, Karma only smiles putting a hand on Destiny's shoulder.

"As long as you came back there is nothing you have to be sorry for my love" Stella and Hero rolled their eyes at the girls with a smile. Karma and Destiny hugged as if they hadn't seen each other for years.

"Well Karma I see how it is" Someone behind the hugging couple teased. Karma turned around still holding onto Destiny's hand.

(This part is just a dress description, skip if you think it's boring) A woman with a soft pink dress, heart shaped corset, a "bubble" of fabric over one shoulder a sleeve going down her left arm, skin tight, flared slightly at the wrist. Her right shoulder is bare, skirt could be somewhat full, flowing down, the silver embroidery along the neckline, waistline, hem, wrist and the edge of the sleeve. (Start reading here again ~~)

"Hi Heaven" Karma smiled awkwardly, Destiny let go of Karma's hand, Heaven made her move to hug Karma as hard as she could. Karma hugged her back trying to get a breath in or two.

"GUYS, SORRY!" Two girls ran up to them (In heels... in heels), both trying to catch their breath. The rest of the girls tried to make sure that their feet were going to fine the rest of the night and they weren't going to die.

"Sorry we got caught up with some people" Fixing her hair with the help of Heaven

(This part is just a dress description, skip if you think it's boring) she wore a strawberry red dress with bubble sleeves that end halfway between her elbow and her shoulder, A full, smooth skirt, with green lace near the waist. A small slit near the left hip where she can hide a scabbard, loop that goes over the middle finger, makes a triangle from that point to the wrist, then continues to the elbows. (Start reading here again ~~)

"It's fine Dawn you look beautiful today" Dawn only smiled at the comment blowing a kiss towards Heaven.

(This part is just a dress description, skip if you think it's boring) The other girl was fixing the bottom of her deep red dress with a red shawl, her whip wrapped around right arm, the bottom of the dress with deep red with a light pink lace layered onto top. (Start reading here again ~~)

"Luna's a princess~" Stella tapped on Luna's shoulder. Who was blushing a bit at that statement, only to have Dawn on the other side of her, arm around her shoulder.

"Are your dates coming tonight you too?" Karma asked the two with a raised eyebrow and smirk. Dawn and Luna only smiled sheepishly, making the rest of the girls smile a bit.

"Where's Crystal?" Hero asks the group, all of them look at each other than outside the small circle.

"She's over there with Hyperion" Karma points towards her right;

(This part is just a dress description, skip if you think it's boring) where Crystal's dress a blue green fitted corset top, sleeves that don't cover the shoulders, and that are fitted until the elbow. From there to the wrist the sleeves get wider, while the skirt is very sleek with a cloth at the waist wrapping around the top of the skirt. (Start reading here again ~~)

"Let's leave those two alone" Dawn smiled at the couple from afar seeing them hug each other. The rest nodded with small smiles covering their faces.

"Where are the other men may I ask my lady?" Destiny glanced at Karma and Stella; both were looking around a bit to find out where they could be.

"Osborn, Apollo and Jason are all on duty, it seems that King Aaron wanted extra protection just in case" Karma answered, winking at Destiny who only sent one back, someone had tapped on Karma's shoulder. A man who she has not seen before, he may have been from other kingdom.

"Excuse me madam, but may I have this dance?" Karma bit her lip, making eye contact with the man, his eyes, dead and black.

"Yes you may" He took her hand as they walked away from the girls. The girls eyeing him while Apollo glared at him. Karma had tried not to make eye contact with the man as they dance, looking off into the distance.

"I must say King Aaron has many excellent balls doesn't he?" The man asked in a subtle tone.

"I must agree he does have very extravagant balls and parties" Karma answered, her eyes looked around the whole hall figuring out where everyone she knew was.

"I hear he has fantastic bodyguards as well" Karma froze at his tone of voice. The man pulled them apart making eye contact. The song played had ended, the man let go of her bowing. Karma of course bowed as well.

"It's almost midnight, it'll be beautiful to finally see them" The man smirked as he chuckled, his tone so cold.

"It was great to talk to you young lady, may the night be in you favor" With that the man walked away as Karma stood in place. Apollo ran towards her, cupping her face.

"Karma?" Karma looked up at him, her purple eyes meeting his lavender ones.

"Make sure not to lose track of anyone" Karma whispered; Apollo looked towards the direction in which the man had walked away.

"Something's going to happen by midnight tell the others" Apollo nodded running towards Jason. Karma walked towards the girls, telling them the story.

"How can you be sure that he wasn't joking?" Heaven's worried tone overcame everyone. Karma opened her hand, in her there laid an emblem.

"Symbols?" Crystal took a careful look at the emblem, before gasping.

"The Seven Deadly sins are here" Karma stated her eyes only on the emblem.

*DING DING DING*

The emblem turned into dust as the Clock strikes 12.


	3. Chapter Two: Birth

Screams of people could be heard as a dark smoke started engulfing the hall.

"EVERYONE EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY" Osborn yelled across the hall. People were running out the doors of the hall into the kingdom.

"King Aaron" Jason kneeled on one knee, the king stood as he looked at the mist.

"Make sure no guests were injured or are included in this, all of you come back alive" Jason nodded, watching the King walk away as the last person to leave the dark hall.

"You heard the old man, let's make this quick" Hero smirked, hearing the doors close and lock. Dark bodies walked out of the mist, walking towards them.

"LET'S DO THIS!" Dawn yelled taking out her sword, running towards the bodies stabbing through them. Luna followed close behind Dawn wiping out those around them.

"Dresses are pretty hard to move around in" Hero swung her staff, making it rain a dark liquid onto her.

"Agreed" Bodies around Hero were blown to pieces, Destiny landed next to Hero with a smile.

"Shit!" Hyperion jumped into the air as he ran towards Crystal, Knives going straight through their heads. Hyperion sighed standing up. The liquid covered the back of her dress.

"Now we're equal" Hyperion smirked as Crystal smiled.

"Heaven now!" Osborn yelled as he flew through the air, darts holding up bodies against the wall. Bodies sliced in half staining the floor.

"That was good" Osborn landed with Heaven next to him, Heaven only smiled with a small laugh.

"Next time quicker?" Osborn nodded as he punched down one of the bodies.

"Apollo!" Jason yelled running towards him jumping off Apollo's hands, capturing the bodies which then bleed out.

Apollo ran towards into the group bodies slicing them in half.

"Nice one Jason" Jason stood back-to-back with Apollo.

"Same goes to you" Bodies laid on the ground surrounding them, in black muck.

"Stella!" Karma and Stella ran towards each other having the bodies confine them from the others.

"Ready?" Stella asked with a proud smile twirling her daggers in her hand. Karma only gave out a halfhearted laugh.

"Ready as i'll ever be" Bodies jumped at them, stabbing each one through as bodies flew by. Leaving the girls covered with black liquid.

"Something else is there" The fox landed in front of them. The fox grew larger as the smoke began to disappear, a demon beast growls from the other side of the smoke.

"I'm teleporting us Karma make a barrier so the beast doesn't escape" Karma nodded making an earth barrier, as they teleported away into an inhabited area.

"Kurama!" Karma yelled out looking up at the nine-tailed fox. Kurama turned back around running towards the beast.

"Over her missy" Karma jumped back only to see eight people walking towards the group.

"We welcome you to our world, you'll love it" The man bowed as he stood back up with his hat on his chest starring Karma straight in the eye.

"We will all be waiting for your visits even though some may not be able to make it alive" Wrath smirked as he walked away with the sins walking behind him.

"Karma!" Karma runs up on one of the tails of Kurama, standing on his head. Kurama builds up a ball of energy shoots towards the beast. Something pounces onto the beast clawing at the beast's chest.

"Sorry i'm late" The tiger jumped off the beast landing right next to Kurama. Hero runs up the back of the tiger.

"Tigre took you long enough" Hero standing at the top of Tigre's head. The beast rises up standing on its feet.

"Sorry bud next time" Vines start coming from Hero's arms as the plants surrounding the beast. Karma lifts the dirt underneath the beast up dropping the beast into the hole left behind. The beast is then blasted to pieces as dirt covers the dead body.

Tigre and Kurama go back to their small forms; Hero and Karma run back towards the others.

~~Back to the castle~~

"Father" Someone ran towards the kind falling onto one knee. He stands looking up at his father, with an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry about what had happened" The king only looks at his son with sadness, looking behind him stood his knights.

"All of you came back unhurt I see" All the knights bent down onto one knee. Aaron II glanced at the knights bowing down to his father. Jason sending him a smile, and a wink from Osborn.

"My girls i'm sorry that you all had to have you dresses destroyed during the fight" All the girls stood up with apologetic expressions as the boys stood next to them.

"Your Highness we have very bad news" The king asks Dawn to walk along with him. They walk far into the distance of the castle, leaving Aaron and the rest behind.

"AARON!" Osborn jumps onto the prince giving him a back crushing hug, with the addition of a rib cracking hug from Jason as well. All of them smile and laugh.

"In the near future I fear that you may-" Dawn was cut off by the King, as he answered the question himself.

"I may not be here till the end of this battle correct?" The King looked down from his window looking at all of his "children" and his last son.

"He may not know now but he will soon" Dawn held her tears in looking down at Aaron who was smiling.

"He will be the next to become king and great one correct Dawn?" The King looked at Dawn who walked towards the doors.

"He will be your highness do not worry he will keep your legacy going" The king nodded with a smile, Dawn bit on her lip opening the door.

"Good night, Father" Dawn whispered as she closed the doors, the King sadly smiled at those words. The King had become a father to all of them; they've been training as knights since that of a young age. Leaving their families behind to be able to protect their friends, family and kingdom.

"Good night my children" The king walks away from the group of kids towards his bed.

"Lowell" He runs towards the voice of his beloved. His arms tightly wrapped around her as his chest is stained with tears.

"It'll be fine do not worry Dawn" Lowell feels her hands that are balled into fists, her muffled noises echoes the empty hallway.

~~To another part of the story~~

"Apollo" Apollo stops in his tracks turning around to face Karma. She looks off the side not wanting to make eye contact.

"Yes, Karma?" Apollo takes careful steps towards Karma; Karma looked back up at him with a smile.

"You should go and check up on the boys, I am going to go check on the girls" Karma turned around and walked away.

"You're going to be in your room later?" Apollo waits for her response with a worried expression; Karma stands still, taking in a deep breath.

"Of course" She runs into the dark hallway disappearing into the hall. Apollo walks away towards Jason's room, knocking on the door.

"I'm coming in" Jason sat on his bed hands clasps together looking out the balcony. Osborn is leaned against the wall with his eyes closed. Hyperion sat laid back in the chair, book covering his face.

"Heaven is trying to keep him alive, she went to his room" Osborn stated bluntly, trying to change the mood of the room. Jason sighed sitting up straight.

"That won't help will it, time never stops" Jason laid on his bed as he heard steps running down the hall. All of them stood quietly as they heard the screams and pleading from Aaron echoing throughout the castle. Heaven walked passed Jason's room tears stained her cheeks.

"He's wished you all the best" Heaven told them, as she walked by the door. Osborn closed his eyes, Jason covered his face, and Hyperion stayed the same, not moving on muscle. Apollo leaned against the door frame hands balled up in fists.

"Heaven" Hero walks to her with big arms. Heaven's arms go limp as she cries on Hero's shoulder.

"You tried your hardest we know, we would of tried too" All the girls stayed silent, tears stained their faces as the moon shined through the balcony lighting up the room.

"Night Stella" Karma let go of her hand as Stella walked into her room, Jason stood behind Karma covering his eyes.

"Night Jason" Jason walked passed her, uncovering eyes as he walked into Stella's room.

"Night Karma" She closes the door to hear Jason comforting Stella. Jason's sobs and Stella's mumbled noises could be heard as she walks away.

"Did he really have to leave though?" Hyperion's angry voice echoed through Crystal's room. Karma stopped at the open door.

"We couldn't do anything about it" Crystal stood walking around her room, Hyperion sat on the bed.

"THAT OLD MAN DIDN'T HAVE TO LEAVE THIS PLACE TOO EARLY!" Hyperion yelled, Crystal running to hug him. Karma walked past, looking up she saw Kurama at her door.

"Let's go to bed shall we? Kurama" Karma walks into her room, falling onto her bed. Kurama jumps onto the bed lying next to her.

"Apollo you can come in" She mumbles into the sheets, Apollo walks into the room sitting on the bed next to her. Kurama closes the door watching the two from afar. No words were exchanged, the room was silent. Karma's back touched his chest; their legs tangled together, hands intertwined as both fell asleep.


End file.
